


Scratches?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Established Relationship, Locker Room, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Wait, are you the one who scratched up Stiles’ back?” the voice belonged to a sophomore that Stiles didn’t know the name of, and he let out a chocked noise when the whole team turned to look at him as one.“No shit, Sherlock. I mean have you seen Stiles' fingers?” Jackson asked the room, and the cruel laughing died out. Stiles blushed harder, turning towards the wall to rinse off as quickly as possible.





	Scratches?

Stiles heard Greenburg whistle as he took off his shirt, but he thought nothing of it. Well, until the other boy called his name. “Stiles! Dude, your back is  _ fucked _ .”

“What?” Stiles asked, concern bleeding into his voice. He had no idea what the other boy was talking about, and he stretched around himself trying to see. 

“Don’t worry, Stilinski, you’re just scratched. Greenburg wouldn’t know what that looks like, since he’s never given someone a reason to scratch him up before,” another player said and a round of snickers sounded out throughout the locker room. Stiles let out a breath of relief, glad it wasn’t anything worse.

“Yeah man, congrats,” someone else told him, and Stiles accepted the fist bump Jason gave him.

“Uh, thanks?” Stiles said, throwing his shirt into his locker and grabbing his towel. 

He headed to the showers quietly—he got over being insecure about his body a few months ago. Having someone  _ want _ him was apparently a huge confidence boost, and while Stiles still thought he was too pale and too skinny, it didn’t bother him nearly as much—cursing Scott for getting the cold and not showing up. 

Stiles stepped under an empty shower head, wasting no time in adjusting the water. He was tired from a late night—he got the scratches somehow—and wanted to take a nap before he had to get dinner going for him and his dad. Hopefully he wouldn’t be taking that nap alone, and Stiles started to plan out how he was going ask for the company.

“Damn Jackson, those are some impressive bruises you’ve got there,” Danny said loudly, dragging his eyes up and down Jackson’s chest (which, was covered in hickeys) exaggeratedly 

“You know it,” Jackson said back, throwing a wink at his best friend that made Stiles blush even though it wasn’t directed at him

“How did you get the ones on your hips?” Greenburg asked, sounding genuinely confused, and when Stiles looked over his head was cocked to the side like a damn puppy. 

“How do you think, dumbass?” Jackson said, rolling his eyes as a few of the guys snickered meanly. 

“Wait, are  _ you _ the one who scratched up Stiles’ back?” the voice belonged to a sophomore that Stiles didn’t know the name of, and he let out a chocked noise when the whole team turned to look at him as one. 

“No shit, Sherlock. I mean have you seen Stiles' fingers?” Jackson asked the room, and the cruel laughing died out. Stiles blushed harder, turning towards the wall to rinse off as quickly as possible.

Jeez, forget the damn nap. He and Jackson were going to have a talk on appropriate locker room etiquette. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
